


Just Let Me Adore You

by Balyse93



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Humor, I Tried, M/M, Masturbation, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, There is one brain cell between them both, Two halves of a whole idiot, We fall like Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balyse93/pseuds/Balyse93
Summary: So the end of the world didn't happen. What now?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**_The Day After The End Of The World_ **

When they stepped out of The Ritz, the sun was just beginning to set. A calm, or as close to calm as it ever got, had settled over the streets of Soho. Colors seemed brighter, people friendlier, even the food had seemed to taste better. But as they came to the sidewalk, an uneasiness settled over the angel. Now that the world hadn't ended, and they had essentially quit their jobs as angel and demon, what would be left of their Arrangement? Aziraphale twisted the little ring on his pinky, eyes darting to find something to hold onto, to keep his companion from leaving just yet. He was startled out of his thoughts when said companion stopped dead in front of him. Aziraphale walked into Crowley's back, catching himself on the others shoulder for balance. 

"Terribly sorry dear. Got lost in my own head for a moment. Are you alright?" 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. 'M fine Aziraphale." Crowley continued walking, and Aziraphale hurried to catch up. 

"Crowley? Crowley! Slow down please! What is going on?" Aziraphale had broken into a speed walk to keep up with the demon. Crowley turned, surprised to see his companion so far behind. 

"Sorry! Just.. Been a long week, yeah?" Crowley shoved his hands into his impossibly tight pockets, and not for the first time Aziraphale wondered how he fit anything in them with how sinfully tight they were. What he wasn't thinking about was how they would look sliding down those long legs, how wonderful it would be to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of the demon's thigh. No, never that. 

"Earth to Aziraphale! Hey! Aziraphale!" Said demon was snapping his fingers in front of the angel's face. Aziraphale blinked rapidly, trying to clear his mind. 

"Sorry my dear. You were right about the long week. Truly it's been a long few years." Crowley nodded. 

"So.. 'M sure you want to see the bookshop right? Right. Let's go." In all the excitement Aziraphale had almost forgotten about his shop! Crowley said it was back to its original glory, but Aziraphale had wanted to take an inventory for himself. Oh, the shop could be closed for  _ weeks _ while he did that. 

"Oh! Yes, let's go my dear!" He took Crowley's elbow and slipped his hand into the crook of it, just to keep up mind you. Crowley looked down where Aziraphale's hand laid, but made no motion to remove himself from the angels grasp. Not for the first time today Aziraphale wished Crowley wasn't wearing his glasses. He hasn't had time to appreciate the beauty they his while at the airbase, things had been moving so quickly. They continued on their walk, falling into a comfortable silence until they reached the bookshop. Crowley opened the door as he always did, and steered the angel inside with a hand on his back. Even through the many layers he was wearing, Aziraphale could feel the heat coming from his touch. He stepped over the threshold, relishing in both his demon's touch and the familiar comfort of his home. He wandered the aisles while Crowley made his way to the back to flop on the couch. Aziraphale wandered through his shop, delighted in seeing all his books again in one piece. As he made his way back to Crowley, he decided to forgo his usual spot on the arm chair, opting to sit beside Crowley where he was sprawled across half the couch. Crowley turned, eyebrows shooting up over his glasses in surprise. While they weren't touching as they had been on the bus, something else the angel didn't sit and ponder over oh no. Never did he think of how simple it would be to just slide in next to Crowley, slide his arms around him, finally get to see just what the demon could do with his serpent tongue. No, it wasn't these thoughts that had heat flushing across Aziraphale's face. No it was simply the fast paced walk they had taken. 

"Are you ok Aziraphale?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale smiled at him, turning to face him properly. 

"Of course! Everything is back as it should be, the world is safe, Adam is human. Things are exactly as they should be."

"Right. As it should be. Right." Crowley nodded his head, leaning back onto the couch again. Aziraphale's nerves began to flutter again. Maybe this wasn't something Crowley wanted to do anymore. He knew the demon cared for him, couldn't deny that after the bandstand. Aziraphale mentally groaned. The bandstand! Of course! Well the last six thousand years really, but  _ especially _ that. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him back to Hell. He had been so terrible to Crowley. He groaned out loud this time. They were going to have to talk about this. 

"Aziraphale? If you're not ok I can leave. I can go. Should go. Yeah.." Crowley stood, running a hand through his hair. Panic seized Aziraphale. He couldn't let him walk out without at least apologizing! 

"Wait!" He shouted, grabbing Crowley by the wrist and pulling him back down. 

"Oof! Aziraphale, what the hell is going on!" Aziraphale took a deep breath, grasping one of Crowley's hands in both of his. 

"Crowley, my dearest friend. I.. I must apologize for my actions of late. Truly for our entire existence, but most recently for the last few days." He risked a glance up, Crowley's face was unreadable behind his glasses. "Please, I know I'm past forgiveness but please. You are my friend. My best friend truly, I can't bear to lose you from my life. Oh, I don't mean for you to be tied to me, you see. Just.. if we could continue this.. this friendship we have found. But, if you need space or time or anything really, please. Take what you need. I simply wish for us to continue being in each other's lives. Though you may not want this. Oh, dearest if you don't please don't let my insurance sway you differently. I know I've been difficult, and.. And I just.." Aziraphale stopped his rambling, taking another deep breath. Crowley opened his mouth to speak, and Aziraphale released his tight hold on his hand to stop him. "I know I'm rambling, just please. It has to come out. I'm so sorry for how I've treated you. I cannot begin to say how terribly sorry I am, and I do hope you'll forgive me. All I want is for you to be happy darling. If that means you must walk away from our friendship, then so be it. Just know I will be here upon your return, if you so wish." Aziraphale could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He searched Crowley's face for any reaction to his speech, but Crowley was staring down where their hands were joined. Aziraphale released his hand, realizing how uncomfortable the demon must be with him holding his hands. Crowley cleared his throat, finally looking up at Aziraphale. He raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Oh! Please, speak freely." 

"Aziraphale, you don't need my forgiveness. We're friends, I know what a hold Heaven had on you. But we're on our own side now, remember? I'm not going anywhere. Just.. Just don't apologize, yeah? We're fine." A small smile formed on Aziraphale's lips. Crowley didn't want to run. He wanted to stay. Relief spread through the angel's chest, and he surprised them both by throwing his arms around Crowley's neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. A small surprised squeak came from Crowley, but he tentatively wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. 

"You don't know what a relief this is Crowley. I can't imagine my life without you in it dearest." He nuzzled his face into the crook of Crowley's neck, breathing in his familiar scent. He smelled like a warm fire burning on a cold night, he smelled like home. Aziraphale felt the waves of love rolling and settling around him. A realization suddenly hit him, causing him to tense in the demon's arms. So much love. Not all of it was his. He pulled back to look at Crowley, but he just sat with that same small smirk. Like he had a secret that he couldn't tell. Aziraphale's breath caught in his throat, and Crowley dropped his arms. He shuffled away from the angel, the waves lessening. 

"Aziraphale." Crowley had stood again, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Aziraphale was helpless but to look up dumbfounded. ""M gonna head ok, okay? Really need a nap, probably gonna be out for a few days. I'll call, yeah?" Aziraphale nodded, and suddenly he was alone. Crowley walked out of his shop, the waves of love disappearing entirely. He sank back into the couch, trying to process what had happened. 

He had never felt such love coming from another being. Crowley. Crowley loved him. Has it always been there? A wide grin broke out on his face. Crowley loved him.  _ Crowley  _ **_loved_ ** _ him. _ The demon hadn't seemed to notice the live radiating from his aura, and why should he? Aziraphale had never sensed it before. A plan began to form in the angel's mind. Crowley obviously wasn't ready to lay his heart bare for him. And why should he? Aziraphale had been pushing him away for so long, wasn't it time he took the lead? Crowley deserved to be showered in love and affection. To be taken care of, as he had taken care of Aziraphale for so many years. 

But where to begin? What do you do for the person you love more than anything? 

Aziraphale stood and made his way up to his flat above the shop. With a snap a large mirror appeared before him. He studied his reflection. While he loved the softness his corporation had accumulated, he had to admit it wasn't the most attractive. He ran a hand over the small swell of his stomach. Then he took stock of his clothing. He'd been wearing the same style for the last several hundred years. Maybe an update would help. Show Crowley he was ready to move forward. To go faster. Another smile crossed his face. 

This could work. He would show Crowley how much he meant to the angel. Even if it took the next six thousand years, he would prove himself worthy of his demon. 

* * *

The Bently sat on her usual place as Crowley arrived home. He grinned, silently thanking Adam for returning her. He arrived at his flat opening the door, not bothering with a key. His door knew better than to not open for him. He peeked in on the pants, satisfied that they were still trembling properly. He stripped on his way to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. He snapped and his favorite pajamas appeared on him. He threw himself into the large bed, blankets piling on top of him, burrowing his head in the plush pillows. Crowley allowed a moment of satisfaction before he pressed his face deeply into one of his large pillows, and began screaming. He screamed until his throat was dry and painful, until his vocal cords gave up. Then he snapped his fingers, fixing his corporations problems, and began screaming again. He went on like this for over an hour. Letting out the pent up rage and frustration of the last six thousand years. His angel had been  _ right there _ . Had held his hand! Walked with his arms linked through Crowley's! Hugged him! Crowley had never felt so safe in a person's arms as he had Aziraphale's. Had gotten to bask in the warmth of the angel's love, could pretend it was all just for him. 

He growled in frustration, flipping himself onto his back. He needed to sleep. Allow his dreams to run wild so he could rein his feelings in around the angel. It wouldn't do to lose control and do something stupid. Not when he'd just gotten the angel back. A sharp pain twisted through his chest as he thought of the bookshop in flames. Could taste the ash, smell the smoke. He curled into a ball on his side, allowing tears to fall. A sob burst from his chest, and he buried his face into the pillows once more.

He wanted to run back to the bookshop, throw himself on his knees in front of Aziraphale and confess. Confess the love that threatened to destroy him. Consume him. Wanted to take Aziraphale into his arms, kiss him sweetly. Rum his fingers through his hair, see if it's as soft as it looks. Take him apart, layer by layer. Lay him down and worship the body Crowley loved so deeply. Kiss his way from his angel's lips, down his broad chest, lavish his way down his plush belly, to the - 

Crowley groaned, rolling onto his back once more. He stared down his body to the bulge that had formed between his legs. A deep ache had settled in his chest. One hug. That's all it had taken to put him in this state. Thank Someone he'd sobered up after The Ritz. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't sleep until his body had been sated. 

He slipped his shirt off, running a hand down his chest. Imagining a sturdier, plumper hand trailing down he wiggled off his bottom, leaving his body exposed to the slight chill of the room. A small shiver ran through him as he scratched his nails up his thigh. Crowley sighed, running another hand up his chest to flick at his nipple until it hardened into a pebbled peak. 

_ 'Darling, how lovely you look. It's almost sinful how you look laying here for me.' Aziraphale trailed kisses down his chest, stopping to flick his tongue across each of Crowley's nipples. Crowley rolled his hips, searching for friction.  _

_ 'Angel. Angel please.' He whimpers. Aziraphale just chuckles, pressing a kiss to the demom's hip. Crowley cried out as Aziraphale sunk his teeth into the flesh, sucking hard.  _

_ 'Pleasepleaseplease. Angel, c'mon. Please." Crowley made the mistake of looking down. Aziraphale's pupils were blown wide with desire, his mouth slightly open. He smiled at Crowley before licking a strip on the underside of his erection. Crowley through his head up, arching off the bed.  _

_ "Aziraphale!" He whined trying to regain control of himself. His cock leaked against his stomach, and he risked looking down once more. He sucked a sharp breath in as Aziraphale licked the small pool of pre-come off his belly.  _

_ 'Mmm. Darling you taste divine, you know that?' Crowley couldn't look away as Aziraphale settled himself between his legs taking the head of his cock into his mouth, one hand pumping the base. All coherent thought went out of Crowley's mind as he thrust his hips up. A hand came to his hip, pinning him to the bed. He whimpered again, and Aziraphale looked up, catching his eye. The angel took him fully into his mouth, the tip of Crowley's cock hitting the back of his throat. Aziraphale swallowed around him, then began sucking in earnest. Crowley wound his hand into the angel's soft curls, his other hand fisting the sheets.  _

_ 'Ohhhh fuck! Fuckfuck. Angel, oh. Oh Go-Sat-  _ **_fuck._ ** _ Angel you feel so good.' Aziraphale hummed around Crowley's cock, the vibrations making Crowley moan wantonly.  _

_ 'Aziraphale. Angel. Yes. Yes. Just.. just like that baby. Yes.' Aziraphale squeezed his hip, making Crowley call out again. He looked down again, and nearly came then. The sight of his angel sucking him off, blonde curls bobbing up and down on his cock, never failed to bring him close. This time though, he could see Aziraphale's arm moving in tandem with the bobs. Could feel him moaning against his cock. Crowley gulped. _

_ 'Angel.' Those blue eyes flicked up to him again. Crowley moaned seeing his mouth stretched around him, he could never see the angel eat an ice lolly again.  _

_ 'Angel.. a-are you..' Aziraphale pulled off his cock with an obscene 'pop'. Crowley whimpered at the loss. He was aching for release.  _

_ 'Am I what love?' A devious smile came across the angel's face, a pulse going straight to Crowley's cock.  _

_ ' Aziraphale. Please, please. Don't tease me.' Crowley begged. He tried to arch his hips toward the angel, but was still pinned with Aziraphale's hand. He groaned, remembering just how strong his angel could be.  _

_ 'But you beg so wonderfully darling.'  _

_ 'Angel please! Please angel. T-touch me. Kiss me. 'Nything!' Aziraphale growled low in his chest, surging up to crash his lips into Crowley's. Aziraphale trailed wet sloppy kissed down his neck, biting down on the junction where his shoulder met.  _

_ 'Angel!' Aziraphale licked the shell of his ear.  _

_ 'Yes, my love?' He growled low in his ear. Crowley wrapped his arms around the angels back. He dug his nail into his jacket, locked his legs around Aziraphale's back. One of the angel's hands snaked into his hair, pulling his head to the side for better access to his neck. The other hand reached between them, grasping both their cocks and stroking. Crowley jerked his hips up as Aziraphale sucked another mark into his neck. The friction between them was almost too much. Crowley could feel the heat building in his stomach, his balls drawing tight.  _

_ 'Az-iraphale.' He gasped out, throwing his head back.  _

_ 'You're so good for me, Crowley. Come for me darling. I want to see you come undone for me.'  _

" **Aziraphale!"** Crowley shouted his angel's name as he came all over his hand and chest. Chest heaving, he threw himself back into the pillows wanting to chase the last few moments of his fantasy. Slowly his breathing evened out, and he waved a weary hand to clean himself up. Crowley curled under his blankets, thinking of his angel as darkness overtook him. 

* * *

  
  


God banged her head off her desk. She had four Archangels before her, all looking down to their feet like children being scolded. Which technically they were, but that was beside the point. She raised her head to look at them once more. Her four golden children, her leaders. 

"How could you fuck up this bad?" She asked incredulously. "Did I tell you to do  _ any of this?" _ A report had just come across her desk. She was going to file it away with the rest, until she noticed who it was from. " _ You tried to execute a Principality with Hellfire?!" _ All four flinched at her shouting. 

"He betrayed us! Was fraternizing with a demon!" Gabriel began. God waved her hand in dismissal. 

"That's another thing! I told you to cast out The Morningstar! Not half of my angels!" Michael at least had the decency to look ashamed. 

"But, Lord! We were only following -" Gabriel tried again. She pointed a finger to his face. 

"If you mention The Plan to me one more time Gabriel I will throw you from Heaven myself!" Gabriel closed his mouth so hard his teeth clattered. God pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"Go write Aziraphale a letter, summon him to me. We will be having a meeting in a week's time." 

"What about the demon?" Uriel questioned. 

"Lucifer has already been consulted on this matter. He is dealing with that. Now, you four get out."

* * *

  
  


In the deepest pits of Hell, Lucifer sat laughing. He wiped tears from his face as his Prince and Duke of Hell tried to explain themselves. 

"We were only trying to follow The Plan!" Hastur said, only serving to make Lucifer laugh harder. Beelzebub stood in shocked silence. They had expected rage, not laughter from their master. When Lucifer finally composed himself, he spoke. 

"Did you ever think this Plan was false? That She was playing some sort of game with everyone? One you  _ all _ failed at?" 

"He killed Ligur!"

"Hastur, my son brought Ligur back, Did he not?" The Duke nodded, looking to the floor. 

"Your son, Lord! He.. He failed you! Didn't bring The End at all!" Beelzebub began. 

"Enough! He did what he was sent to do. I only came forth to give him options. Can't really be upset with a rebellious son, can I?" Both shook their heads. Lucifer clapped his hands together. 

"Now! I'll need a message sent to Crowley. Just write out a letter, I'm sure he's sleeping at this point. God wants a meeting in a week. Make sure you're both there." He waves his dismissal, and both demon's filed out of his office. As the door shut, they could hear him laughing once more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Days After The End Of The World**

Contrary to popular belief, Aziraphale did sleep. Just not often. But after spending the last eleven years trying to stop the end of the world he felt a nap was surely deserved. So when he woke the next morning the angel felt refreshed, rejuvenated, and more than a little restless. Aziraphale rolled onto his back, trying to chase the fleeing remnants of his dream. As with most, Crowley had been the star. He had just come to a  _ particularly  _ interesting part where Crowley was showing him just how many things he could do with his tongue. Aziraphale groaned. He opened his eyes to try and see what had dared to wake him up, spotting nothing out of the ordinary. He settled back down into the bed, determined to finish out the dream, when a faint sound came from his kitchen. Exasperated he threw his covers back, striding from the bedroom into the kitchen. 

On the table lay a letter. Curiosity won out annoyance as he picked it up to examine the envelope. His breath caught as he noticed the seal on the back. He tore the letter from the envelope. 

_ Principality Aziraphale, Former Guardian of the Easter Gate of Eden, Earth Correspondent:  _

_ Your presence has been requested by The Lord Almighty in one weeks time. You will report to Heaven by 9:00 A.M.  _

_ This is not a request, you have been officially summoned by our Lord. Any failure with compliance will result in a serious reprimand.  _

_ Regards,  _

_ Archangel Gabriel, Messenger of The Lord  _

"Oh fuck!" Aziraphale threw the letter down, rushing to his phone. He started to dial Crowley's number, when he remembered. Crowley was sleeping, and would be sleeping for at least another day. He slumped into a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He jumped when the phone began to ring. He scrambled to pick it up, hoping Crowley had woken up earlier than planned. 

"Hello?"

"Is this Aziraphale?" He suppressed another groan. It wasn't Crowley. Though, the American accent did sound very familiar. 

"Yes? May I ask who is speaking?" 

"It's Anathema. From the airbase? You had given me your number, in case anything happened." Panic seized Aziraphale. If the witch was calling maybe something had happened with Adam. 

"Yes my dear. I remember, what seems to be the problem?" 

"Well.. Adam got a letter. He tried to call Crowley, but he's not answering. Is everything okay?" A sigh of relief escaped Aziraphale. 

"Terribly sorry my dear girl. Crowley does enjoy indulging in sleep, he's taking a nap right now I'm afraid. Why don't you all come by this afternoon and we can take a look at this letter? I seem to have gotten one as well." 

"Oh thank God. We thought this would all be over after the world didn't end. We'll be there around one, is that okay?" 

"Yes yes my dear. I'll see you then. Good bye." He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was nine in the morning. He had four hours to prepare for his guests. Aziraphale got up, and began to bustle around the flat. He needed to get dressed, then make his way to the market. If he was to have company it would do no good to be unprepared as a host. 

As he placed the last of the biscuits on a plate, he heard a knock on his door. He waves his hand, opening the door and beckoned his guests up the stairs. 

"Come in dears! I'm just up here, do mind the books please!" He turned smiling as his guests entered the kitchen. 

"Hello! Please, sit! I'm just finishing the tea and we can all have a nice chat about this letter you've received." He ushered them all into the small kitchen to sit at the table. Adam immediately reached for a biscuit, only for Anathema to swat his hand away. Aziraphale turned back with the tea to pour for his guests, then took his seat at the table. 

"So, let me see the letter." Anathema handed him the letter from her bag. It read the same way his had, Adam was being summoned to a meeting with God. 

"Should we be concerned?" Anathema asked, taking a biscuit for herself. Aziraphale sighed, laying the letter down and taking a sip of his tea. 

"I'm not sure my dear. I've been summoned as well, and I assume Crowley has. We will have to wait and see what happens. However, if we're all being summoned I don't see things going terribly." 

"That's not very reassuring." Newt said. "Is this something that happens often?" 

Aziraphale shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Not exactly. She has ah, been rather silent for the past few years." Anathema studied him. 

"You haven't heard from Her since you came here have you?" 

"Not..not exactly. She asked me about my sword. Ah.. haven't heard anything after that." Newt and Anathema shared a long look. 

"You mean to tell me God hasn't spoken to  _ anyone _ since Eden?" Newt said incredulously. 

"No. Her orders have gone through The Metatron, and I'm beginning to suspect he hasn't heard anything in a while either." Anathema pushed her plate away, slamming her head to the table. Adam snagged another biscuit off her plate, munching happily. Aziraphale and Newt looked uneasily at one another, unsure of where to go from here. 

"So we're supposed to send this child off with you two, who bungled bringing him forth to begin with, off to Heaven with an entity who hasn't spoken to anyone in what? Six thousand years? And it's just supposed to be okay?!" Anathema lifted her head to look Aziraphale in the eye. He shifted again. 

"My dear girl. While I don't expect you to understand everything involved with this, you must know I had nothing to do with bringing Adam into this world. That was an entirely infernal action." Of all the times he needed Crowley, he would pick this time to be asleep again. 

"And where is this infernal man?" Anathema demanded. 

"Asleep, I told you! He enjoys sleeping. It's become a habit for him rather. Anyway, Adam is going to be fine. Even if Crowley hasn't been summoned I do know how to handle a child. I spent eleven years helping to raise one." 

"The wrong one." Newt murmured into his cup. Aziraphale shot him a glare. Newt lowered his eyes, abashed. Anathema took another breath, and Aziraphale steeled himself for another insult when Adam finally spoke up. 

"Thema, I think it'll be ok." All eyes turned to the boy, who was speaking around a mouthful of biscuits. "We'll go up there, listen to whatever boring thing they want to say, and I'll come home. Mister Crowley and Mister Fell won't let anyone hurt me. Right?" Suddenly all eyes were on Aziraphale, and he blushed remembering how ready he was to shoot this child. Granted he was the Antichrist, but still. 

"Adam, Crowley and I would defend you with everything we have. And I do have to apologize for my behavior. It was very unbecoming of me, and I am truly sorry." Adam shrugged, grabbing the last biscuit on the plate. 

"S'okay. Can't blame you much, just don't do it again." Aziraphale nodded. 

"Of course not. So!" He clapped his hands together, trying to add cheer into this somber arrangement. "Now that we have that business settled, do you have any questions?" 

"Are you really an angel?" Newt asked. 

"Of course!" 

"Do you have wings? A halo? Sorry, never seen a real angel before. Only pictures." Newt blushed. 

"Absolutely dear boy! I can't produce my true form here, but I can show you a few angelic components here." Aziraphale stood, allowing his wings to come out of their ethereal plane, and letting his angelic essence bleed out into reality. He rolled his shoulders as his wings came forth, relishing the feeling of them being out again. A slight glow came forth from the angel, bathing the kitchen in golden light. A feeling of calm washed over its occupants, the tension receding from the room. Aziraphale beamed at the three humans. 

"Wicked." Adam said. "Got anymore biscuits?" Aziraphale chuckled, pulling his wings back into their ether, and turning off his glow. He snapped his fingers, more biscuits coming forth. Newt and Adam sat talking and eating, while Anathema motioned for Aziraphale to follow her. They went down to the shop, Aziraphale leading her into the back. She flopped onto the couch in a very Crowley-like fashion, and scrubbed her hands over her face. He sat in his usual armchair, waiting on her to begin. 

"Look, Aziraphale." Dark eyes turned to him. "This whole thing has me freaked out. I don't know what's going on. This is a first for me. I'm sorry for coming out so hateful and rude." 

"My dear girl." He leaned forward, grasping one of her hands. "Your job is finished. The world is saved. You did what you were meant to do." An uneasy look came across her face. 

"Actually. There uh.. was another book. But! I uh.. well we, Newt and I, we burned it." Aziraphale sat back. "I couldn't handle being a descendant again. I just couldn't." Aziraphale took a deep breath. He tried to keep his voice calm and even. 

"My dear girl. This is your life, you don't have to explain anything to me. However, the next time you are given a book like that, instead of burning it, why not bring it to me?" She looked up bashfully, and Aziraphale couldn't help but giggle. As horrified as he was at the thought of burning a book, he couldn't help but be happy for the girl. 

"So, Crowley. What is your deal with him? How did an angel and a demon end up together?" A flutter went through his chest. Together? She thought they were together? Suddenly Newt's voice came from the doorway. 

"Anathema we talked about this!" 

"I know! But just look at him! And didn't you see him when he said his name earlier?" Adam walked in, flopping down beside Anathema on the couch. A shrill ringing had begun to sound in Aziraphale's ears. Together. The word kept bouncing around in his head. 

"Oh, well you see. We ah, we aren't, as you say, actually  _ together _ per say. We ah. That is he and I are, well we're friends and as such…" He trailed off, looking at the ceiling, a blush creeping across his face. 

"Ooohhhh. So he doesn't know?" Anathema said. Aziraohale could hear the glee in her voice. 

"There isn't anything to know!" Aziraphale finally looked back to his guests. The adults were wearing a knowing smile, while Adam looked mildly horrified. 

"Oh that's gross. You  _ like _ him?" Aziraphale looked down, twisting the ring on his hand. 

"Of course I do! And I've spent six thousand years repressing these feelings, so please! Excuse me if I'm a little sensitive about the topic!" He shouted. The room when silent. Aziraphale buried his face in his hands, embarrassed by the entire situation. Newt walked over, laying a hand on the angel's shoulder. 

"Easy mate. Nobody is making fun of you. Honestly we thought you were already together. Thought we'd find you both here." Aziraphale took a deep breath, removing his hands. 

"Thank you Newt. Now, if you could not mention this to Crowley I would appreciate it. We have found ourselves in a very.. different set of circumstances, and I don't wish to scare him off."

Anathema cocked her head to the side confused. "But you'll tell him, right? I mean, it's obvious he has the same feelings. Why not just.. do it?" 

"My dear, We have spent six thousand years doing as we were told. We weren't allowed to explore these feelings with one another. And I.. may have been less than cordial to Crowley over the years. It may take some time for him to become accustomed to the idea of a more romantic relationship." 

"Let me get this straight. You two have been in love for  _ six thousand years _ , and you think he's going to have a problem with you wanting to solidify your relationship? Am I hearing this right?" Anathema said. 

"It sounds silly when you say it like that, but I also have much to atone for. I've pushed him away at every turn, even though he's done so much to take care of me. It's my turn to show him the same gratitude. He has waited a very long time for me to catch up, don't you think he deserves the same from me?" Anathema nodded thoughtfully. Thinking of all his shortcomings and wrongs to Crowley only twisted the knife that had buried itself inside of Aziraphale's chest. "Besides, I have a plan for this. But first I need to bring myself more into this century. Crowley likes new, and I am..old fashioned." 

"A plan?" Said Newt quizzically. Aziraphale nodded, grinning at the group. 

"Yes! I'm going to show Crowley just how much I care for him, starting with changing my look. He has fussed about my appearance for years. I'm just not sure where to start." Anathema and Newt grinned. 

"We can help. Newt needs new clothes anyway. Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" 

Adam groaned at the thought of spending the afternoon shopping with the love sick adults. 

"Guys! We were supposed to have a  _ fun  _ week!" Aziraphale looked at him sympathetically. 

"Oh Adam! I'm sorry, I'm ruining your time!" An idea struck him just then. "I know! Why don't we wait until Crowley gets up, I'm sure it will be sometime tomorrow. He usually doesn't sleep more than two days anymore. I'm sure he won't mind taking you out for a while!" Adam beamed at the thought. 

"Well, now that we have that settled we should get going. We still have to find a place to stay." Said Newt, standing and offering his hand to Anathema. Aziraphale snapped his fingers. 

"I think you find a lovely suit has just opened up for you at The Ritz my dears." He held a hand up to stop their resistance. "Please! It's the least I can do! I'll give you a call tomorrow!" He bid his guests goodbye, locking the door behind them. Excitement ran through him. They would begin his plan tomorrow. 

* * *

  
  


**Three Days After The End Of The World**

  
  


Crowley woke up much like he woke up any other time. Warm, sprawled comfortably across the bed, and irritatingly hard. He had dreamed of Aziraphale again, and judging by the mess of his bed he had no reason to be this aroused. He groaned, throwing back the covers and resigning himself to a cold shower. He'd been asleep for two days, Someone only knows how much trouble his angel had gotten into by now. Crowley washed quickly, scrubbing his body roughly to rid it of his nights emissions. He step out, snapping his fingers to dry himself and dress. He padded barefoot through his flat, stopping in to water his plants. 

"I've got things to do today. But just know! I'll be back tonight, and if I see one  _ single  _ spot, you're all going to pay!" He nodded in satisfaction as his plants trembled under his gaze. As he made his way into the kitchen, he noticed a letter sitting on his counter. He picked it up, and panic shot through him. It reeked of Hell. With shaking hands he tore the damned letter from the envelope. 

  
  


_ Demon Crowley, Serpent of Eden  _

_ You have been summoned to Heaven by The Lord God, and Our Dark Lord. Attendance is mandatory. Do not disappoint.  _

_ Lord of the Flies, Prince of Hell, _

_ Beelzebub  _

  
  


"Shit. Shit. Fuck. Why?" Crowley looked up to the ceiling, screaming out his frustration. "Why? Things are fine! We survived! We earned a break damnit!" He set the letter on fire and pulled his phone from his pocket. He had 3 missed calls from numbers he didn't know. He pulled up Aziraphale's number. 

"C'mon angel. Pick up.  _ Please. Pleaseplease _ ." 

"Hello dear." Crowley almost sobbed. 

"Angel! Are you okay? Stay there I'm on my way!" 

"Crowley! Crowley darling!" Crowley slipped through the phone line, popping out if Aziriphale's in seconds. He grabbed the angel as soon as his arms came back. 

"We've got to go angel! I got a letter, we have to go this time!" He made to turn, trying to drag the angel with him. Aziraphale stood stubbornly in place. 

"Crowley dearest, you need to calm down -"

Crowley turned back to face the angel, pointing a finger into his chest. 

"The last time we were in this mess you got yourself discorporated! How exactly do you plan on surviving that again, eh?" Crowley was trying to keep his temper. He knew it wouldn't do any good to fight with the angel right now, he just had to get him out of there. But seeing the small amused smile on Aziraphale's face was not helping. 

"Angel this isn't a joke! We have to -" 

" _ Crowley!  _ Darling, please shut up and listen!" The demons jaw snapped shut at the new pet name. Aziraphale was going to discoporate him before Hell got a chance. 

"We're fine! Heaven also sent me a letter, and Adam as well. We've all been summoned. Now if you don't mind Newt, Anathema, and I have some shopping to do. Could you be a dear and keep Adam occupied while we do that?" Anger boiled inside Croey's veins. 

"We've all been ssummoned to Heaven, and you want to go  _ ssshopping?"  _ Crowley couldn't hide the hiss in his voice, or the tips of his fangs just starting to poke out from his lips. Aziraphale breathed in sharply through his nose, eyes trained on Crowley's face. Despite the anger still boarding through him, Crowley couldn't ignore the deep ache of longing in his chest. He took a half step closer to Aziraphale, who backed himself into a bookcase. He just needed to be a little closer, try to make the angel see reason. He fixed his gaze onto Aziraphale's eyes. They were a dark blue today, almost sapphire in color. His eyes were wide as he blinked owlishly up at the demon. Crowley leaned forward, imploring the angel with his eyes. 

"Please angel." Crowley watched as Aziraphale swallowed hard. He almost felt bad trying to tempt the angel. Almost. His pitched his voice low, letting the demonic energy flow into each word. He had to make this work this time. He couldn't lose the angel again. 

"Angel, please. We have to go." Crowley could feel Aziraohale shiver under him. He felt a pulse go through his cursed body, trying to will away the feelings swirling inside. He couldn't lose control, he still had an angel to save. 

"C-Crowley m-my dddear.." Aziraphale slipped his eyes shut, voice sounding breathless. Crowley felt the angel's stomach brush against his own with each breath. 

"Sshh angel. Let me take care of everything. You can trust me, yeah?" He almost had him. Just a little more. Guilt wiggled in the back of his mind, but he shoved it down. When they were safe he'd apologize, beg on his knees if need be. He suppressed a groan at the thought of being on his knees for Aziraphale. Aziraphale leaned closer. Crowley could smell his so familiar scent. Sandalwood, whatever cologne his barber was suggesting now, and a faint citrus. Suddenly Aziraphale snapped his eyes open. 

"Enough Crowley! You won't tempt me, serpent!" He grasped Crowley by the forearms and lifted him up. Crowley let out a help at the sudden change. 

"What the Heaven are you doing Aziraphale!" The angel just walked forward, setting Crowley down on the couch as if he weighed nothing. The demon felt himself stir in his pants, remembering how strong the angel never failed to set him on fire. 

"Now that's enough! We will be fine. We're going to go to Heaven at the end of the week, speak with God, then come home. But first, I will be going shopping and you will be with Adam for the afternoon. Please prepare yourself, they will be here in two hours." With that the angel strode up the stairs into his flat. Crowley heard a door slam, and slumped against the couch. He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. Crowley froze. Why was the angel going shopping? And why was he being put on babysitting duty? 

"Aziraphale!" He yelled, stomping up the stairs. 

"Aziraphale!" He burst into the bedroom, glaring daggers at the angel. Aziraphale just left out an exasperated huff. 

"Yes Crowley?" 

"Why are you going shopping? What is so blessed important that you have to go today?" Aziraphale's face lit into a smile. He clapped his hands together, almost vibrating in place with excitement. Some of Crowley's anger cooled at the sight. He loved seeing his angel happy, even when he was being a twit. 

"Oh Crowley! I just thought it was time for an update, then Anathema and Newt so graciously offered to help me!" 

"Aziraphale, you're an angel! You don't  _ need  _ to shop for clothes!" Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

"And you don't  _ need _ to sleep. But you do. It's something you enjoy. I enjoy shopping. It's something I would like to do."

"But why not just ask me?" Crowley tried not to sound disappointed. Aziraphale noticed the tone and grabbed the demon's hand. Crowley froze at the contact, looking down to where their hands joined. 

"Oh dearest!" Aziraphale all but cooed. "It's not that! I would enjoy nothing more than your company, but poor Adam was so heartbroken at the thought of having to shop with us! I thought it would be nice if you -" Aziraphale suddenly found himself shoved against the open door with Crowley flush against his body, hands gripping tightly to his lapels. 

"Dunno how many time I have to ssay it!" He hissed, his nose brushing Aziraphale's. The angel's eyes were dark, and his breath hitched as Crowley pressed himself closer. " 'M not  _ nice _ . Have never been  _ nice.  _ Will never  _ be nice _ . 'M a demon!" Crowley could feel every inch of the angel's body pressed against his. The buttons of his best digging into his abdomen, could feel Aziraphale's breath ghosting against his own lips. A hand snaking up to cover his own startled him from staring at the angel's lips; parted just slightly, the hint of a tongue darting out to wet them. Crowley snapped his eyes back to Aziraphale's. The dark sapphire was almost overtaken by the pupil. The angel's eyes were wide, and it felt like he was looking into the darkest part of Crowley's soul. Aziraphale bit his lip, and Crowley had to suppress a groan. He slipped his eyes shut, and felt Aziraphale lean forward to press his forehead to Crowley's. 

"Crowley dear." His voice had taken on that breathless tone again. "I know you're worried. I am too, but we have no reason to fear them." He loosened his grip on the angel's jacket, and Aziraphale slid his arms around Crowley's waist, running his hands up his back to settle around his shoulder blades. Crowley melted into his arms, circling the angel's waist. Pretending for just a moment that he could have this. Could want this. 

"Just.. Just I can't do it again Aziraphale. I can't lose my best friend again." He hated how desperate he sounded, but the angel only tightened his hold on him. 

"We will be fine. You'll see." He opened his eyes to see Aziraphale's staring back into his own. The angel flashed him a brilliant smile before releasing him. "Now. About your afternoon with Adam!" Crowley groaned. Aziraphale looked at him through his lashes, silently pleading. Crowley let a small smile slip through, he knew he'd been had. There was nothing his angel would ask for that Crowley wouldn't try to provide. 

"Fine. I'll watch the brat. But only for a few hours!" Aziraphale beamed at him, and Crowley knew he'd watch Adam for as long as the angel wanted him to. As long as he kept smiling like that at him, Crowley would do anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update! I'm fairly sporadic in updating things, but I'll try to do at least two chapters a week! Thank you for the kudos and comments, and thank you so much for reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Days After The End Of The World**

Crowley was suspicious. While this was fairly normal, a demon just isn't a demon if they aren't a little suspicious, it was the reason that was new. Aziraphale had been odd the last four days. Not that the angel being odd was completely out if the ordinary, but the way he was being odd struck Crowley as suspicious. Starting with the clothes. Aziraphale had been wearing the same clothing for over one hundred years. Today, he was clad in  _ jeans _ for Someone's sake. Jeans and a button up. Not a waistcoat or jacket in sight. Aziraphale was practically naked! And now he was wanting a cell phone. Crowley had obliged in taking him, because of course he would, and that's how he ended up with an angel in his flat, staring suspiciously at him. 

"Crowley do pay attention dear!" Aziraphale laid a hand on his shoulder to bring him back into reality. This was also new. While Aziraphale was very affectionate towards most people, he was not towards Crowley. Now though, now the angel was constantly touching him. A hand to the shoulder, grasping an elbow, slipping his arm into Crowley's. And the pet names! He'd been called 'darling', 'dearest', 'my dear', the angel had even called him sweetheart when Crowley handed him the phone! His head was swimming, there was too much to process. 

"Angel." His serious tone caught Aziraphale by surprise. 

"Yes my dear?" He flinched at the name. A small frown came across the angel's face. 

"Angel what is going on."

"What do you mean?" Crowley waved a vague hand between them, at the clothes, the phone. 

"All this!" He didn't understand. Aziraphale had been the one constant in his miserable existence. He never changed. "Changing your clothes, the phone, the.. The names! All the changes! You've always been so happy with your corporation! Why d'you wanna change it now? Wasss it that wanker Gabe again?" Anger flashed through Crowley. How anyone could look at his angel and not see perfection was beyond him. Just another reason to hate The Archangel Fucking Gabriel. 

"I just thought it was time for a change!" Aziraphale huffed. Crowley was at a loss. Why did he want to change? 

"You don't change! You've been the same stuffy bloody angel for s'long as I've known you!" Crowley stood and began pacing the room, hand running through his hair. It was driving him crazy. Six thousand years and now,  _ now,  _ the bloody angel decides he has to change. Just when things could be simple. When they could be friends! Could be.. Crowley stopped pacing, reeling on the angel. Aziraphale had stood to face the pacing demon. He crossed his arms defensively, staring Crowley down. 

"Just what are you insinuating Crowley?" The demon threw his hands in the air. Anger and frustration ran through him. He snapped. 

"I'm insinuating angel, that you have been the exact same for six thousand bloody years and now,  _ now _ you've decided to change? Where was all this when I wanted you to leave with me? Where was this when you said we weren't friends?" He ripped his glasses from his face, throwing them into the wall, shattering. Thousands of years of pent up anger, at the angel, Heaven, Hell, himself came pouring out. 

"And while we're on this subject, what in the Heavens is going in with all these names? You said you didn't even like me! And the touching! For G-Sa-Someone's sake Aziraphale my head is spinning!" He stared at Aziraphale, chest heaving. The angel studied him cooly, head cocked to the side. 

"Are you done Crowley?" Aziraphale asked softly. The anger began to ebb from Crowley. Guilt sunk in; Aziraphale didn't deserve this. He knew the angel didn't mean to hurt him. He knew the hold Heaven had on him. Crowley scrubbed his face hard, swallowing the thump in his throat. He nodded, not yet trusting his voice. Crowley closed his eyes, waiting on the angel to deliver his speech. To tell him this just wasn't going to work, they couldn't be friends. 

"Crowley. I must apologize." The demons eyes snapped open, staring at the angel. Aziraphale was looking at the floor, twisting his hands together. Crowley wanted to take them, soothe the anxiety. 

"Angel, no. 'M sorry. Shouldn't have -" Crowley began. He had to make this right. An angel doesn't need forgiveness from a demon. Aziraphale held up a hand to stop him. 

"No Crowley. I have hurt you more than I realized. I shouldn't have pushed you away so many times. You have always been there for me. Always so patient and understanding. You've never pushed me to be anything other than what I am." Aziraphale paused, taking a deep breath. "I've decided to make some changes because I realized a few things after the world didn't end. We are friends, I do like you. And I would like to be able to show my affections for you as I do with other people. However, if you would prefer I not.."

"No!" He almost shouted. He wanted, Satan did he want, Aziraphale to keep doing this. Keeping touching him, calling him darling, anything. Crowley would take whatever the angel would offer. A small smile appeared on Aziraphale's face. 

"Alright then darling." Crowley's joints felt like jello. Aziraphale reached out and took his hand, rubbing his thumb softly over his knuckles. Crowley was sure he would discorporate. He squeezed the angel's hand, fighting the urge to pull him into an embrace. He wouldn't ruin this. Aziraphale was his friend. He chanced a look into the angel's eyes and found they were a clear blue today. There was an undeniable fondness in them, and Crowley would burn all of Heaven before he did something to take that small light away. Aziraphale dropped his hand, going back to sit on the couch. He patted the seat next to him, an invitation. 

"Come now dear. We're meeting everyone for dinner soon and I would like to learn more about this mobile phone." 

Crowley groaned. "Angel it's just a phone. We all know it's mobile for Satan's sake!" But he grinned, going to sit beside his angel. He promised himself, sending a quiet prayer Upstairs, that he wouldn't allow his feelings to ruin this. As long as Aziraphale stayed by his side, Crowley could be happy. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


God sat thinking in her office. She hadn't meant for things to be this bad. She just wanted some time for herself, was that so bad? She had fifteen Archangels to watch over things, for Her sake! She groaned aloud thinking of her Archangels. They had all disappointed her. All fifteen. How had things gone this wrong? She knew how. Her first five. She put the heels of her hands to her eyes, pressing hard. The others had given her their excuses. Good excuses, but worthless truly. They had sat back and allowed these things to happen. Anger filled her. The walls around her began to shake. She screamed. Thunder clapped around her, lightning flashed. 

Chamuel came running into her office. 

"Please Lord! Please stop!" He shouted over the brewing storm. She took a deep shuddering breath, the storm dying down. 

"Chamuel. Thank you." He smiled up at her, and she brushed his golden blonde curls from his face. Suddenly a prayer filled her. 

_ Please. Please, just let me keep him. Let me love him, as best as he'll let me.  _

She smiled fondly. While Crowley was usually yelling at her, especially about her 'Plan', he always prayed to her about Aziraphale. Her youngest, sweetest Principality. A sudden idea struck her. Her children could be very stubborn, almost obtuse really. Especially those two. Six thousand years alone together and they still hadn't figured it out. 

"Channel, darling. Do you remember Aziraphale? You played together when you were young angels." A wide smile broke out on the Archangels face. 

"Of course! I've visited him a few times down on Earth. It's been years since I've seen him!" God smiled again. 

"Wonderful. I have a plan to help him find the love he seeks." Chamuel's grin grew wider. 

"Of course I'll help!" And so, God made a plan. 

* * *

  
  


**Five Days After The End Of The World**

Five entire days they had spent together, hardly a moment apart. It was almost blissful. Almost. Crowley had gotten more edgy and high strung as the week wore on. The closer they got to the meeting, the worse the demon acted. Aziraphale had expected Crowley to become more withdrawn and protective, but he drew the line at being held hostage in his own shop. Which is where they were now, a smug looking demon perched on his couch. 

"Crowley this is ridiculous dear! I'm supposed to be meeting Anathema soon!" Aziraphale whined. Crowley just smiled even more smugly. 

"Now now angel. She can come here!" Aziraphale rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. The more irritated he got, the more smug Crowley became. 

"Crowley! Unlock this door this instant! I am warning you serpent!" Crowley rose, and sauntered over to where Aziraphale stood. 

"Angel we can invite them here! Newt, Adam, Anathema, all of them! We're safe here between our wards. And if you don't want to stay here we can go to my flat!" Aziraphale sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Crowley, sweetheart, I want to go out today. I  _ am _ going out today. If you wish, you may stay here and invite Newt and Adam but I. Am. Leaving." He was at his wits end. He snapped his fingers, breaking the wards that had been on his front door. Crowley grabbed his arm as he turned, trying to hold him in place. 

"Angel! It's not safe!" Aziraphale whirled around, breaking the demons grip and grabbed his shoulders instead. 

"Crowley. Enough. We are fine. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Now, why don't you go take a nap? You haven't slept much the last few days." Crowley started to protest, when Aziraphale placed a finger on his forehead. The demon would sleep one way or another. 

"Dirty trickssss 'Zir'phle." Crowley murmured drowsily. The angel swept Crowley into his arms, and Crowley curled into his chest like a child. He carried the demon up to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. He watched as Crowley's features finally relaxed, and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Crowley wrapped his arms around a plush pillow, and nuzzled his face into it. Aziraphale leaned over, brushing a soft kiss onto the demon's forehead. 

"Sleep well my love." He whispered, love threatening to burst at the small smile spreading across the demon's lips. The angel slipped downstairs and out the door. With a wave of his hand the shop, and Crowley, were secure against any would be intruders. He slipped his phone from his pocket, dialing Anathema. 

"Aziraphale! Where are you?" He sighed heavily. 

"Oh my dear. I'm on my way. Crowley was a little..unhappy with my plans today. I'll be there in a few moments dear." Azuraohske strode quickly down the street. He hated being late. As promised he walked into the small cafe, all but throwing himself into a chair. Anathema smiled sympathetically, patting the angel's hand. 

"So, plan not going so well I see?" Aziraphale put his head in his hands. 

"He's just so stubborn! He refuses to go anywhere that isn't his flat or my shop! And he won't sleep! I had to put him to sleep just to leave today!" Aziraphale whined as their waiter brought them tea. He sighed taking a sip. 

"You know I'm really glad I had the prophecies to tell me Newt and I would be together." Anathema said thoughtfully. "I'm not always good with people, and he's so awkward about things, we probably never would have made it happen. Granted, we slept together first and are now living together without really figuring anything else out, but hey.." She tried to cover her nervous giggle with a sip of tea, and ended up choking. Oh how selfish he'd been! He'd been focusing only on himself and Crowley for days. He never thought Anathema may be just as unsure of things as well! He took her hands in his, letting a calming essence flow through her. She looked up gratefully at him. 

"My dear, I'm so sorry. Here I've been dithering over myself, and you needed someone to talk to!" She shrugged. 

"It's not a big deal Aziraphale. Just.. I've been a professional descendant all my life. Now.. Now I'm just me. And I'm not sure I know who that is. And Newt is great, really. But.. we're so..so different! I don't know  _ how _ to have a relationship, let alone with someone so normal! He deserves normal, deserves someone who can.. can just be normal." A lone tear fell from her eyes and she wiped it away hurriedly. "I'm just so afraid he's going to.. to just leave. Realize how insane my life is and leave." Her lip quivered and Aziraphale felt his own eyes sting. 

"Anathema, have you tried talking to him about any of this?" He asked softly. She sniffed. 

"Have you tried talking to Crowley?" She asked. The angel smiled sadly.

"Touché my dear." They drank their tea in silence for a while. Aziraphale allowed his thoughts to drift to Crowley. He knew the demon loved him. If he was being honest he had known it much longer than he allowed himself to believe. He just hadn't felt it so strongly before now. Couldn't allow himself to feel it. But what if what Crowley needed now was a friend? Maybe he needed things to start slow, without Aziraphale constantly pushing and hinting for something more. Crowley had waited for him, and had allowed him to come to his own decision. What kind of friend would he be to rush Crowley. He turned his attention back to Anathema, who was still staring sadly at her own empty cup. 

"Anathema dear. I think you should talk your concerns over with Newt. Why not allow Crowley and I to keep Adam tomorrow? Our meeting is the next day, it would be easier for us all to travel together. Then you can have time to discuss your concerns with Newt. Maybe he has some of the same fears." Aziraphale was delighted to see how her face lit up. 

"Oh, really? You don't have to do that! You both are going through enough!" He waved her concerns away. 

"Never you mind us dear girl! You need a break, and I'm sure Adam has questions he would like answered." With a grateful look to her friend Anathema and Aziraphale finished their lunch, chatting away the afternoon. 

Aziraphale returned to his shop a few hours later to find Crowley still fast asleep. He smiled fondly at the demon. He removed his shoes, carefully sliding into the bed next to Crowley. He laid on his side, propping his head on his arm to study his friend. 

It wasn't often Crowley was still, even in his sleep he moved. His slightly crooked nose would twitch, long legs rubbing against the soft flannel sheets, delicate hands bunching up blankets and pillows. Crowley moved closer to the angel in his sleep, his snake qualities always searching for the warmest places to nap. Aziraphale carefully slid his arm under the demon and pulled him close. Crowley nuzzled his face into his chest, sighing quietly. Aziraphale pulled the blankets over them both and settled in the bed, closing his eyes for a nap as well. 

When he woke up, moonlight shone through his window, and a pair of amber eyes staring at him. 

"Hullo angel." He said, voice soft and sleepy. Crowley was always soft when he first woke. Hair disheveled, creases on his face from the pillows and Aziraphale's shirt. 

"Hello there dear." A small frown crossed Crowley's face. 

" 'M still not happy with you angel. That wasn't a fair trick." A small laugh escaped from Aziraphale. 

"Sorry darling, but I needed to meet with Anathema, and you needed to sleep. Oh! Speaking of Anathema, I promised we would keep Adam tomorrow since our meeting is the next day." Crowley tensed at the thought of their meeting, and Aziraphale pulled him in closer. 

"I don't think this is a good idea angel. What if they try to hurt you again?" He said, 

"Now dear boy! We must go, whether we want to or not. So, the question is do we stay here or do we go to your flat?" Crowley sighed, his hot breath against the angel's skin sending a delightful shiver through him. 

"We can go to mine in the morning angel. I'm comfortable right now." Aziraphale's heart sang at how affectionate Crowley was being. The demon threw his arm across the angel's chest, and who was Aziraoahle to argue with a comfortable demon? Especially one being so soft and sweet this evening. Crowley sighed a tucked himself in closer to the angel. 

"You're warm." He said, tangling his legs with Aziraphale's. The angel hummed, turning his internal heat up just a little. Crowley sighed again, then yawned. 

" 'M gonna go back to sleep angel. Goodnight." Aziraphale let his eyes slip shut, sleeping creeping back over him. 

"Goodnight darling." Those three words hung on his lips, but as he felt Crowley's breath evening out, his ribs rising a falling softly under his hands, he let them stay. Crowley needed his friend. Aziraphale finally allowed sleep to claim him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very organized religiously, but I enjoy the thought of God just wanting to chill. Like... all this is made, just keep it running for me, yeah? But of course nothing works out like that. And! I just really needed them to cuddle. Like.. I enjoy it way to much, and I hope you did too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Six Days After The End Of The World**

A shrill ringing caused Aziraphale to groan and burrow deeper into his pillow. Something beside him shifted and huffed out in frustration. 

"Angel." A muffled voice called out. Aziraphale opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light. Two bleary amber eyes stared back at him. 

"Angel. Turn the blessed alarm off. It's not even noon yet." Crowley buried himself deeper into the blankets as Aziraphale snapped to turn it off. A small sigh escaped his lips as Crowley shifted back towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Aziraphale smiled, stroking the demon's hair. 

"Dearest. We have to get up. Adam will be waiting for us." Crowley groaned and tightened his hold on the angel. Aziraphale fought the urge to lean in to kiss Crowley's hair. He settled on getting to feel the soft strands slipping through his fingers, content in feeling Crowley lean into his touch. 

He wouldn't think of how it would feel to grasp the red locks tightly, tug until Crowley leaned his head back and exposed his throat to him, beautiful amber eyes slipping shut, wouldn't think of how it would be to have Crowley clinging to him and.. 

Aziraphale shook his head sharply. None of that today. They had plans. 

"Come now dear. I promised our friends we would keep Adam." Crowley snorted, but let go of the angel to allow him up. Aziraphale padded into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for their day. When he returned, Crowley sat in the middle of the bed wrapped in the blankets. 

"Aziraphale." He whined. "It's too early!" The angel rolled his eyes. 

"Ten in the morning is not early, you insufferable serpent. Now! Up you get! You know where the shower is if you would like one." Crowley only flopped over onto his side, tangling himself more into the blankets. Aziraphale sighed. He should have known Crowley would be even more difficult today. 

"Crowley! Get up!"

"Nu-uh." Came a response from the pile of blankets. Aziraphale grabbed a loose corner of the blanket and pulled. Crowley suddenly found himself sitting in the middle of a neatly made bed, fully dressed and ready for their day. He glared at the angel, who smiled sweetly back. 

"Oh good, you're ready! Shall we?" Crowley grumbled, throwing himself out of the bed and following the angel out to the Bentley. A short terrifying ride later Aziraphale peeled himself from the passenger side door. 

"Is there really a need to drive so fast dear?" Admonished the angel. Crowley just gave him a lopsided smirk and shrugged. Aziraphale huffed and led him through the hotel lobby. A small body flung itself to Crowley, nearly knocking the demon over. Aziraphale steadied the demon and they both looked down to see Adam's smiling face looking at them. 

"Hi guys! Are you ready?" Crowley huffed at the child, but patted his head fondly. Aziraphale smiled, a warm feeling settling over him. As a whole he liked children well enough, but seeing Adam reminded him of Warlock. He was beginning to miss the child, as insufferable as he could be sometimes. Adam released the demon to lock his arms around Aziraphale next. Aziraphale returned the hug tightly. 

"Where are Anathema and Newt?" He asked once Adam had let go. The boy gestured flippantly behind him. 

"Oh they're somewhere." He said vaguely. Crowley rolled his eyes, searching for the couple. They found them near the elevators, searching frantically around. 

"Oi! Book girl! Here he is!" Relief washed over both their faces as they came over. 

"Adam! Stop running off! Do you know how difficult it would be to explain that we had lost you!" Anathema said sternly. 

"Ha!" Aziraphale clamped a hand over his mouth, as Crowley flushed deeply. Newt raised an eyebrow, and Aziraphale composed himself quickly. 

"It's very difficult to explain how a child gets lost, isn't it Crowley?" 

"Shut it angel. Are we ready? Yes? Let's go." The trio said goodbye to the confused couple and headed back to the Bentley. Adam climbed into the back, grinning widely. 

"What are we doing today?" He was practically vibrating with excitement. A grin spread across Crowley's face. 

"How about we show you around the fun way?" Adam nodded excitedly, and Aziraphale's stomach dropped. Crowley peeled away from the curb faster than before, causing Adam to squeal in delight while the angel clung to the door. Crowley cackled as they sped off down the street. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Crowley came to a halt in front of his building and slumped back into his seat exhausted. How had they done this for eleven years? 

"Oh Crowley! Look at him." He turned to where Aziraphale was looking in the backseat. Adam was slumped sideways asleep, snoring softly. He looked almost angelic. 

"How are we supposed to get him upstairs?" Crowley asked softly. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and exited the car. Crowley saw blonde curls pop into the backseat as the angel slid an arm under the sleeping boy. Adam stirred in sleep as Aziraphale turned him and lifted him into his arms. 

"Shh love." Adam sleepily put his arms around the angel's neck and snuggled into his shoulder. A small twinge went through the demon's chest as he thought of curling into that same spot this morning. 

"There's a dear. Crowley, are you coming or not?" He scrambled out of the car to hurry around and get the doors for Aziraphale. 

When they reached his flat Aziraphale placed the sleeping boy on the couch, waving a hand over him. Soft tartan pajamas appeared on the boy, as well as a matching pillow and blanket. Aziraphale bent down and placed a soft kiss to his forehead and smoothed his hair away from his face. Adam smiled in his sleep, nuzzling his face into the pillow. 

A sappy smile spread across the demon's face. He could recall the angel doing the same to another boy, just weeks before. He always coddled children too much. Aziraphale turned to him, catching him in his staring. 

"I know. I know, you think I coddle them. I can't help it. He's such a sweet boy!" Crowley scoffed walking towards the kitchen, Aziraphale trailing behind him. He pulled a bottle of wine from the rack and poured a glass for each of them. Crowley leaned against the counter while Aziraphale sat primly in a stool across from him. 

"You thought the same thing about Warlock. He was a right hellspawn." Aziraphale shot him a look. Crowley grinned, handing him a glass. 

"He was a perfectly darling child when he wanted to be." Crowley rolled his eyes. 

"You never had to chase him out of the mud and wrestle him into a bath." He said over the rim of his glass. Aziraphale slipped his own in silence, and Crowley studied him from behind his glasses. Something had changed in the last few days. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was different. Besides the clothing, Aziraphale looked as he always had. Messy blonde curls, bright forever changing blue eyes, soft skin, a sweet smile. 

Of course he was easier to smile now. Easier to laugh, freely affectionate with the demon now. Not that Crowley would complain. He loved to see his angel light up in laughter. Aziraphale would almost glow when he was happy. The world was better when his angel was happy. Crowley was better when the angel was happy. 

"Darling?" A soft hand touched his own and Crowley flinched. Aziraphale drew back, his hand slipping back around his glass. 

"Sorry angel." He yawned, suddenly exhausted. Removing his glasses he rubbed his eye. When his vision cleared Aziraphale was staring at him strangely. His eyes seemed to be filled with.. Something. Something the demon couldn't identify. 

"You must be tired dearest. It's almost midnight. We've been gone all day. Go to sleep, I'll be in the living room with Adam if you need me." Aziraphale walked around the counter and placed his empty glass in the sink. As he walked back Crowley grabbed his wrist. 

"Aziraphale." The angel looked at him quizzically. 

"Yes?" The demon only stared at him. He knew almost every expression the angel's eyes held, had been around him long enough to have seen them all. But this one. This was new. He dropped the angel's wrist, running a hand through his hair. 

"Ah, nothin' angel. Big day tomorrow, yeah? Best get to sleep like you said." He pushed himself off the counter, making his way to his bedroom. Crowley shed his day clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor, and flung himself into the bed. With a wave he was in a soft black shirt and sweatpants, covers pulled up around his chin. As he drifted off he thought of Aziraphale's eyes and the odd look he had in them, and just where he had seen it before. It wasn't new, just not one the angel had had before. The look was almost the one Crowley had seen in his own the day they switched bodies. One Crowley was certain could be read in his own eyes at all times. As he curled deeper into the blankets, a passing thought fluttered to him. 

Love. 

The demon scoffed as he allowed sleep to take him. Of course the bloody angel loved him. He loved everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I suck as a human being at updating on time. It took forever to write this. I've scrapped it 4 times and this was the result. However! Next update should be soon! As always, thank you for enjoying my train wreck of a story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven Days After The End Of The World**

  
  


Something was burning. The faint smell of smoke, along with the beep of the smoke signal, jarred the demon from his sleep. He jumped from the bed and raced towards the smell. Running into the hall he saw a faint trindle of smoke coming from the kitchen. He burst into the room, seeing Aziraphale and Adam standing in front of the stove. Something in a pan was burning, and the angel was frantically trying to wave away the smoke. 

"What in the bloody heavens are you two doing?" He demanded. Aziraphale turned and Crowley had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. 

The angel was covered in flour. He had streaks covering his face, batter dripped down his apron. Adam stood beside him smiling proudly. 

"We're making breakfast Crowley!" The demon locked eyes with Aziraphale, and couldn't help but laugh. The angel stood looking helplessly lost at him. 

"I don't see what's so funny." Came a prim reply. Crowley looked back to the angel, attempting to straighten his hair and managed to make a dust cloud of flour come forth. Crowley began howling with laughter, leaning forward on bent knees. 

"Oh. Oh angel. 'M sorry.. But ha! Jus' look at yourself!" The angel attempted a glare, but was cut short when a stray pancake fell from the ceiling and landed on Adam's head. Crowley collapsed into the floor cackling. Aziraphale huffed down at him, but couldn't hide the smile that had formed. 

"Alright! Enough from you! Adam dear don't eat that!" Adam froze, ceiling pancake halfway to his mouth. "We'll clean this mess up and go to breakfast. Come now Crowley, get out of the floor!" 

Still giggling Crowley complied, waving a hand and clearing the kitchen of the mess. Aziraphale snapped and he was clean once more. He had opted for slacks and his old blue button down today, Crowley noted. He sobered immediately as the angel began rolling the sleeves up, exposing his forearms. Looking down he noticed the bare angel feet. Aziraphale had not been this undressed in centuries! 

"Adam be a dear and take a shower. You have eggs in your hair." Aziraphale fussed. 

"Aw! But you said.."

"Adam, don't argue. Shower. Then we'll get breakfast." The boy nodded, trodding off to the bathroom. Nobody had bothered to grab his bag, but he would find it waiting in the bathroom all the same. 

"Crowley? Something wrong darling?" The demon shook his head, finally able to look Aziraphale in the eye. He leaned against the door frame, hoping to appear casual. 

"Why does something always have to be wrong angel? Can I not just admire angelic you look covered in flour?" This earned him another glare. 

"Is that how you're going out today?" Crowley looked down at himself, realizing he was still in his night clothes. He ran a hand through his hair, finding it sticking up in odd places. He flushed and swore under his breath. With one smooth gesture he was dressed and ready. He stuck his tongue out as Aziraphale rolled his eyes and collapsed into a chair. 

A far away look came over his face and Crowley knew to stay quiet. He wanted to question. Wanted to know what he was thinking about. But this look was one Crowleg knew well. This look could only mean the angel was checked out mentally. There would be no answers until he came back, so Crowley sat silently waiting for the angel to return. 

Anxiety for the day began to set in. They would be meeting with God in just a few hours time. What if this was it? What if they called Aziraphale back? Crowley knew the angel had given up on Heaven, but  _ God _ was a different story. 

Terror seized his heart. She wouldn't take him now would She? After all these years, surely not. Right? She wouldn't keep him from his angel, not when things were going so well. Not when it seemed that they could be friends. Just simply be themselves, together. She couldn't be that cruel, could She? 

Crowley knew She could. 

What would Aziraphale do? Would he go? Crowley knew he would have no choice. Nobody said no to God. And if they did, if they dared  _ question _ Her decisions, well. Crowley could still hear the roar in his ears, feel his wings burn, feel the smack of landing flat into the pit. He could still smell sulphur and hear the screams of the ones that came before and after him. 

Small arms encircled his shoulders, and Crowley started out of his thoughts. His face was wet, heart pounding in his throat. He'd stopped breathing at some point, and tried to start again. He took gulps of air, trying to regulate his breathing and the pounding in his chest. 

Adam pressed his forehead to Crowley's and spoke softly. 

"I told you things would be okay. And they will." Crowley looked into his eyes and saw something much older than an eleven year old boy. A wisdom and knowing no child should ever have. Adam's somber expression only intensified the feeling of age he radiated. 

And suddenly, it was gone. Adam smiled brightly and he was a boy again. Patting Crowley on the back he slid up to Aziraphale and shook his arm. 

"Let him be a kid. He's not going to -" Adam shook the angel again and he blinked in surprise, a confused look on his face. 

"Hm? Oh, so sorry my dears. Got lost again didn't I?" Crowley looked at Adam carefully. The boy only smiled back at him. 

"Let's go guys! I'm hungry!" 

With that the angel and demon followed the boy out of the flat. 

  
  
  


A few short hours later they arrived in front of an inconspicuous office building. As they approached the escalators Crowley grabs Aziraphale and motions for Adam to stay put. He dragged him out of hearing range of the child and took off his glasses. 

Fear and anxiety had been eating at him all morning. He couldn't let Aziraphale go up there again without telling him. He just couldn't. Crowley carefully pulled his glasses off his face, and Aziraphale's eyes grew wide. He took a deep breath to steady himself. This was going to hurt. 

Six thousand years of pent up feelings, words he could never express. It all came to this moment. He took the angel's hand in his own, willing himself not to tremble. 

Aziraphale looked down to their joined hands, and gave Crowley a reassuring squeeze. Crowley opened his mouth, taking one last desperate breath. 

"Darling." Crowley's mouth slammed shut so hard his teeth rattled. "Whatever insanity about running away you're about to start on, stop." 

Crowley sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Angel. I'm not going to -" Aziraphale held up his free hand. 

"Crowley. I won't go through this again. Let's go, we're going to be late." With that he dropped the demon's hand and strode back to Adam. Crowley followed behind him, beginning to seethe. 

Of course he wouldn't want to hear what Crowley had to say. Why did he think that would work? Nothing ever worked with this thick headed angel. 

They rode the escalator up in an awkward silence, Adam marvelling at everything he saw and Crowley silently brooding behind them. They reached the sterile white front office of Heaven and Crowley replaced his glasses. The blinding light bothered his eyes more than it ever had. As they approached the front desk a bored looking angel sat clicking away at her phone. Aziraphale cleared his throat, and she cast a bored glance at them before jerking her head up. 

Her eyes widened in alarm when she caught sight of the trio before her. She rose, and offered them a clipboard to sign in with; her hands shaking so hard it rattled the paper on it. Crowley sneered, while Aziraphale offered her a comforting smile. 

"Don't be afraid dear." The angel took one of her hands in his own, and the other immediately calmed. She gave Aziraphale a bashful smile. 

"Come with me. You'll be meeting in the main conference room. I think you're the first to arrive." She led them down a long hallway, and Crowley had to admit he enjoyed seeing the angels fleeing from his sight. He allowed his glasses to slip slightly and smiled at some, fangs sliding down to rest against his bottom lip. Aziraphale smiled apologetically. They were finally brought to a conference room, walls lined with windows to see the Heavens below and a long table sat in the middle of the room. 

"Thank you, ah. I don't think we caught your name dear." Aziraphale said as the smaller angel closed the doors behind them. 

"Oh! Sorry, usually nobody asks for it. Olivia. I'm Olivia." She shook Aziraphale's hand and looked up at him adoringly. Crowley slid closer to his angel and sneered at the other. She shrunk back and he smirked down at her. Olivia gathered herself and stared back in defiance. He rolled his eyes, but was mildly surprised. Most lesser angels didn't have the spunk to stare down a demon. This one may be interesting. 

"You all can have a seat here, everyone else should be here any moment." With that she turned and left then alone once more. As soon as she was gone Aziraphale rounded on the demon. 

"Crowley! There is no need to be -" 

"There is every need angel! They wanted you  _ dead  _ not As wee-"

"Not all of them! Olivia seems to be a perfectly nice -" 

"Here we go with four lettered words again! Not everyone who smiled at you is nice!"

"I'm beginning to notice that darling." The angel replied coolly. Adam stared between the two, his head snapping back forth like he was watching a tennis match. Aziraphale took a deep breath and turned to the boy. 

"Now Adam. Let's take our seats shall we? Everyone else should arrive soon." Adam pulled a chair out from the middle of the row, the angel and demon sitting on either side. 

Crowley tipped the chair back precariously on its back legs, one arm thrown over the back, another thrown over the back of Adam's chair. 

The doors to the room were thrown open, and in marched Gabriel and Beelzebub. Aziraphale rose to greet them, while Crowley just leaned back further. 

"Aziraphale. So good to see you looking well." Came the terse greeting from Gabriel. A tight smile was plastered on his face, tension settled into the lines of his face. Beelzebub just sneered at Crowley. He flashed a toothy upside down grin. 

"Gabriel. Yes, I'm glad you're also doing well. I'm sure you remember Crowley and Adam." Crowley was shocked to hear the easy tone in his angel's voice. Aziraphale was always so nervous when it came to Gabriel and the other Archangels. Usually stuttering and flustered, his hands flapping and twisting. Today though, he stood calmly, almost serene. He almost sounded amused. 

A swelling sense of pride filled Crowley's chest. Aziraphale wasn't going to go down without a fight. He wasn't giving up. 

As Gabriel and Beelzebub came to sit across from them, Crowley looked over the rims of his glasses and smiled again. A noise came from behind, and they all looked to see Michael and Hastur walking in. They shuffled a little less confidently to theur chairs. Hastur refused to look up from the table once he settled himself beside Gabriel and Michael kept her gaze forward from the other side of Beelzebub. 

Aziraphale smiled calmly at them all. Crowley glowered from behind his lenses. 

"What are you looking at demon?" Gabriel sneered. Crowley gave another toothy grin, looking over the rims of his glasses. 

"Just trying to imagine the look on your face when the Hellfire came close. I bet it wasss amazing." He hissed out. A muscle in Michael's jaw twitched. Gabriel sputtered, and the ghost of a smile came across Beelzebub's lips. Crowley would always be angry of the way these angels treated Aziraphale. He could understand Hell, they were demons. The angel's however, they were  _ supposed  _ to be the good ones. 

"Oh, Crowley darling, did you ever manage to find a rubber duck?" Aziraphale asked innocently. "I heard they are very difficult to come by in Hell. I do hope you were able to procure one." 

"HA!" Hastur slapped a hand over his mouth as Gabriel slammed his fists on the table. Beelzebub began grinning as Michael slammed her head onto the table. Adam watched on with an amused look. Gabriel stood up so fast he knocked his chair backwards. Crowley let his thump to the floor and leaned forward waiting. 

"You listen here Aziraphale." He spat out, pointing a finger towards him. Crowley began to rise out of the chair. "I will not be mocked for following The Plan. You should have -" 

Aziraphale waved a flippant hand. A bored look came over his face. Crowley grinned, and leaned back in his chair again. There was a reason God chose him to guard the Eastern Gate in Eden. 

"Yes yes. I should have shut up and died. Gabriel, really. It's been a week, when are you going to get over this?" Beelzebub couldn't hide the shaking of their shoulders, while Hastur was turning red from the effort of keeping himself silent. A vein began to pulse on Gabriel's forehead. His violet eyes flashed dangerously. 

"I am -" 

"The Archangel Fucking Gabriel. Yes, we are aware." Aziraphale drawled. Crowley was attempting to balance his chair on one leg, lost his balance and fell flat on his back. He jumped to his feet, all eyes turned to him. 

"Aziraphale! When did you -" 

"Oh darling enough of that. I've slipped from time to time in my years -" 

"If he gets to say it, can i?" Adam quipped. 

Crowley waved a dismissive hand. His angel was swearing. Had done it before. He thought it would take years to get him to do that. Needle him down, start small, but no. Aziraphale went for a big one. Figures. "You're the antichrist, you can say what you like. You however, have been on my  _ ass _ for years about-" 

"Crowley that's enough. Adam you  _ may not  _ say whatever you like. Your parents would be -" 

"He's the bloody anti-christ angel! And when did you learn to speak so boldly? Not even a -" 

As the pair bickered back and forth it became harder for the demon's to hold their composure. Hastur's eyes were streaming, and Beelzebub had covered their face. Small buzzes coming forth. Even Michael had lifted her head and began to grin. Gabriel seemed to be the only one who couldn't find humour in the situation. 

The vein in his head began to pulse faster, his face almost turning purple. Crowley could feel the room being filled with righteous anger. He glanced at Gabriel and saw his fists balled. Crowley allowed his own temper to start to take over. If the archangel wanted a fight, Crowley was ready. His bared his fangs, ignoring the warning looks Aziraphale was shooting him. 

"How the hell did you two manage to survive us! You're the most -" 

"Oh Gabriel, you still haven't figured that out?" 

All eyes snapped to the door. A woman smiled at them all. Small in stature, she only came to Crowley's shoulder, but the power within her made her seem enormous. Crowley knew that feeling. Could remember the feeling of safety from being tucked into her side. 

"I'm not sure they will Lord. They're too busy fighting over who was really at fault here." Came a voice from behind her. Hastur and Beelzebub stood, sobering immediately. Satan stood just behind God, a small smile toying with his mouth. God sighed and shook her head. 

"Everyone sit. We're going to get started." Crowley righted his chair, and slumped back into it. This was it. Of course God and Satan knew how they managed to survive their trials. This would be the end, and he hadn't even been able to tell Aziraphale how much he loved him. 

God and Satan took seats at the head and end of the table. She smiled again. 

"Now. It's been a busy few weeks here, and we have many things to discuss. First off, mistakes were made. Many mistakes, and they will be rectified." She sent a sharp look to Gabriel and Michael. Both ducked their heads in shame. Crowley risked a glance at Aziraphale. He looked just as confused as Crowley. 

"Second, I have been very hands off as it were. I thought my Archangels could be trusted to handle things in my absence. Apparently not. Lastly, new procedures and policies will be implemented. I will not have this happen again." 

"What does all of this mean? What's going to happen?" God smiled at Crowley. 

"Ah, still questioning are we dear?" He flushed. 

"It's ok. Let's start from the beginning yes? I never meant for so many of you to fall. Once humans were created I got so involved with them, I didn't notice what was going on." Her eyes drifted towards Satan and he shrugged. 

"It's not my fault they were unhappy. I just pointed things out. Michael and Gabriel were the ones who started flinging people over the edge." God took a deep breath. 

"For that I want to apologize. I was also unaware of how abysmal the conditions in Hell were. I want the evils of Earth punished. Not it's occupants. Also, while we're on this subject, this.. relationship you two seem to have. You were sentenced to execution for this, however -" 

"They were fraternizing the entire time! They have been trying to thwart your plans since the start of time Lord! And here they sit! Not a scratch! Nothing. Aziraphale even  _ lied _ to you!" Gabriel had jumped back up from his seat, eyes gleaming. He stomped a foot, giving himself the appearance of a child having a tantrum. 

"You didn't seem to mind fraternizing when it was your d-" Gabirle clapped a hand over Beelzebub's mouth. Satan leaned forward, templing his hands together. An easy smile slid over his mouth. 

"If I may Lord?" She nodded, glaring at Gabriel. "Since we have a, ah, difference in options here we wanted to create a bridging program between Heaven and Hell. This is where you two come in." He looked to Crowley and Aziraphale. Hope began to spark in Crowley. Maybe they wouldn't be destroyed. Maybe this would be ok. "We want us all to work together. Now, I've spoken to my demons. They do not wish to return to Heaven. And truly, we do need both good and evil for Earth to run as normal. However, there is no reason we have to fight. We can keep the balance as we always have." God nodded. 

"Things are going to change. Sandolphin and Uriel will be stationed in Hell for the foreseeable future. They are working on improving their situations. Michael and Gabriel are going to be working closely with you Aziraphale to improve the relations between Heaven and Hell." 

"And what do you want with Adam and I?" Crowley demanded. 

"Ah, you will be working with Aziraphale as well. He will consult you on issues needed for Hell. But, I have another job for you as well. We need someone who is willing to bridge the gap between Earth and Us. I think you will be perfect for that. Adam will help you, of course, and we will have to have another person. Was there not another boy? The one you had mistaken for the Antichrist?" Crowley flushed. Warlock. "I'm sure he would enjoy seeing you again dear. There are others yes? Friends you can rely on?" Adam's face lit up. 

"My friends! And Anathema and Newt! They would be perfect!" God clasped her hands together. 

"Wonderful! Now, Crowley I would like to speak with you privately. And Aziraphale! I almost forgot, I have another who I want to work closely with you. He will be coming to Earth shortly to help soothe conditions down there." The doors opened, and another angel appeared. Aziraphale gasped and ran to sweep the angel into his arms. 

"Chamuel!"

"Aziraphale!" 

The two embraced tightly. Jealousy spread through Crowley's chest as he watched. Who was this angel? And why had Aziraphale never mentioned him before. A gentle touch to his shoulder tore his gaze away from the pair. 

"Walk with me Crowley. I would like to speak with you." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven Days After The End Of The World (continue)**

"Walk with me Crowley. I would like to speak with you." 

Crowley recoiled at the touch. He didn't want Her near him. Didn't want to speak with Her. Why should it matter now, She never answered anything before. Besides, he had an angel to keep an eye on. One that was now holding this other being. She stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the angels. 

"Crowley, we need to speak." This was not a request. He sighed, standing to walk from the room. When he reached the door a hand tugged his wrist. 

"Lord, don't you think he's had enough?" Came a quiet voice. Crowley turned to see his angel standing beside him, holding tightly to his wrist. He stepped forward, placing himself between Crowley and God. 

An odd smile crossed her lips. Crowley swallowed hard. Angels didn't question Her. 

"Aziraphale." She said softly. "Do not be afraid. He won't be harmed." 

"If it's all the same to You, Lord, I will accompany You." 

She smiled again, almost like She was pleased with this. She beckoned them forward into the hall. This time Crowley held Aziraphale back. God huffed in frustration. 

"Oh for the love of Me. What is it now?" 

Crowley jerked a thumb back towards the room. "Adam. Can't just leave him angel. Who knows what he'll get into." 

"Chamuel is taking care of him. Besides, his.. father wanted to speak with him." 

"Angel, we can't just leave -"

"Darling I'm quite sure I know what I'm-" 

"Oh yes, because you have the best judgement -"

"Can you two just shut up and follow me now?" God said, less than amused now. 

Aziraphale slid his hand up to rest by Crowley's elbow. He gave a gentle squeeze, and they followed God further down the hall. She led them to a plain looking door at the end, turning to smile mischievously before opening the door. 

Crowley's breath caught in his throat. Beside him Aziraphale gasped and tightened his hold on Crowley's arm. The angel raised a shaking hand to his mouth. 

They stood on a wall. The Wall. She had taken them back to Eden. 

It was just as lush and beautiful as Crowley had remembered. He looked over Aziraphale and let out a small sob. His angel was dressed in the same flowing robes he had been the day they met. His wings were out, eyes shining bright with tears. Bright blue eyes turned to his own, and Aziraphale smiled brightly at him. 

"Oh Crowley. Look at you." He breathed. 

"You should see yourself angel." God cleared her throat, breaking the moment. 

"We do have things to discuss my dears. Come sit with me under the tree." 

Crowley slid his hand up, grabbing the angel's. Together they made their way down to sit under the shade of the apple tree. God leaned back against the trunk as Crowley and Aziraphale sat in front of Her. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting out a small sigh. 

"This is where everything began, isn't it? This very tree." She opened one eye to look at Crowley. "I never meant for you to fall Crowley. I know you can't believe that, but it had to be part of The Plan for it to work out this way, yeah?" 

"Wait, what do you mean it had to be? Didn't you create The Plan?" Aziraphale asked sharply. She looked at the angel. Crowley held his breath. He willed his hand not to tremble in the angel's.

"Who told you that?" She asked quietly. 

Aziraphale stared pointedly at Her. 

"Fucking Gabriel." She sighed, running a hand over Her face. "Look, I don't know where he got this.. this Plan. I never said I had a Plan." She stretched her arms out, gesturing to the garden around them. "None of this was planned. Not by me." 

"Then who was it? You said it had to be part of The Plan. What plan then?" Crowley said desperately. Nothing made sense. How could God not know? 

"There are many Plans dear. I can see each and every outcome for everyone. I never planned for any of this. I gave My angels free will, and they ran wild with it. Then the humans. And look at the beauty you all have created from it." A wistful look came over Her face. She placed a hand on each of their knees. "You two, however, have always been my wild cards. I can never see just what's going to happen next when you are involved. I need you two. You keep a balance in these worlds." 

"Just what is it you want us to do?" Came a cautious reply from Aziraphale. God smiled brightly. 

"Oh my dearest. I want you two to continue doing what you've done all these years. Keep the balance, show my other angels how to be better. Make these worlds better for us all." 

Relief flooded through Crowley. She wasn't taking his angel. They could stay, could continue. "Now, since I will need you to check in fairly often, there may be times I need to recall you to Heaven with me Aziraphale." The hand gripping the angel's clinched tighter. She smiled at the stricken look on Crowley's face. "Settle Crowley. It will never be for very long, and he will return each time."

"Lord? If I may ask something of you." She laughed. 

"Go on Aziraphale. I suspect you may have more questions than this one, now that you've found your voice." 

"Can we be permitted to take a break? We've hardly gotten ourselves settled into our new lives, and suddenly were being thrust into something else. Maybe just until the New Year? Can we be spared that long?" She stared thoughtfully at them both. The silence stretched on. Finally she gave a small nod. 

"Yes. I think we could all do with an adjustment period. However, I will need you to integrate Chamuel sooner. He is eager to begin, and to see you again." Aziraphale beamed. Crowley fought the wave of jealousy rolling through him. It would be fine. He would still have his angel. 

God stood, dusting Herself off. "We should head back." She walked towards The Wall again. Crowley stood, helping the angel up by the hand he still grasped. He made to let go, but the angel clung tightly. God turned, looking amused again. 

"Stay for a few minutes if you like." She said, then turned again with a small wave over her shoulder. She disappeared through The Wall with another wave of Her hand. 

"Well this was unexpected, eh angel?" He said turning back to face Aziraphale. 

Suddenly Crowley was surrounded by white soft feathers. Strong arms crushed him against a trembling form. His own wings wrapped around the angel, arms winding around to the angel's back. Crowley felt something wet on his neck, and realized Aziraphale had buried his face there and was quietly sobbing. He tightened his hold on the angel, rubbing his hands up and down soothingly. Aziraphale gripped his waist tighter, pulling him impossibly closer. 

"Shhh angel. It's ok. We're ok." Crowley murmured into his ear. "Everything is ok." 

They stood holding each other until Aziraphale took a finally shuddering breath and lifted his head. Crowley reached up to wipe the tears from his face, then cupped the angel's face in his hands. 

"I'm sorry darling. I don't know what's gotten into me." Crowley leaned his head forward, resting it against Aziraphale's. 

"S'ok angel. Sometimes you just gotta cry. No harm in that." The angel nodded, taking another deep breath and closing his eyes. 

Crowley became acutely aware of just how close he was to his angel. He could feel the rise and fall of Aziraphale's chest against his own. Wrapped in his angel's wings, feeling his hands grip him tightly, Crowley was losing himself. Aziraphale's scent was surrounding him, a warm sensation burning through his chest. He felt a puff of air ghost across his lips as Aziraphale sighed. 

His eyes fell to the angel's mouth. How easy it would be. How simple. All he needed was to lean in, press his lips to the angel's. Just lean a little further, before his angel pulled away. Before he came to his senses. Bugger the consequences, just lean a little closer. 

A small sigh escaped from Aziraphale, pulling Crowley out of his own head. He shook the fog away. No. Aziraphale needed a friend, needed a shoulder to lean on. He wouldn't take advantage of him. Not like this. He shook his head again, forcing untoward thoughts away. 

He felt drunk. Everything was overwhelming, and underwhelming. He almost felt tempted. Could he tempt himself? Was he that far gone? His thoughts were clouded, all he could think of was the angel he held in his arms. The way his lips would feel against Crowley's. Soft. Sweet. 

Crowley shuddered. He let go of Aziraphale, untangled his wings and forced them back into their pocket. He took a step back, breathing deeply to clear himself of the angel's scent. 

"Are you okay Crowley?" He held a hand out to stop the angel from coming closer. 

"M'ok. Fine. Let's go, yeah?" He turned and walked quickly towards the exit, Aziraphale trailing behind. 

* * *

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Crowley didn't love him. At least not like that. That was that. Crowley loved him, but wasn't in love with him. He could deal with that. He still had his demon. This would be enough. It had to be. 

Aziraphale trailed behind the demon, pulling his own wings reluctantly back into their pocket. It felt wonderful to have them out again. They would have to do it more often. Maybe on their break they could go away. Somewhere secluded. Go and fly. 

Aziraphale smiled as they reached the hall once more, back in their regular clothing. They walked back to the conference room in silence.

"Ready angel? Newt and Anathema will be waiting for us." Aziraphale nodded, plastering a smile across his face. Crowley swept the door open, revealing the chaos behind it. 

Adam stood beside Satan, who was failing at hiding the amused look on his face. Hastur and Michael had disappeared, and Chamuel sat at the table looking slightly smug. On the table stood Beelzebub, who was facing off a very irritated looking Gabriel. 

"I swear to Satan Gabriel! I'm so sick of your self righteous bullshit!" They yelled, shoving a finger into his chest. 

"Well excuse the fuck out of me! How was I supposed to know this would happen?" 

"You're really going to sit there and tell me you didn't know? Really Gabriel?" 

Aziraphale turned to Crowley, who gave him an amused half smile. The demon shrugged and waved his hand. Popcorn appeared and he took a seat near where Adam stood. Aziraphale sighed. Of course he would be no help. He walked over, tapping Chamuel on the shoulder. 

"Chamuel, what is going on? Why are they arguing?" A wide smile spread across the others face. 

Aziraphale knew that smile. He'd seen it a thousand times before. Chamuel only smiled like that when he'd done something to Gabriel. Aziraphale fought back his own grin. 

"Nothing love. Honest." 

"Chamuel. Really." His grin grew wider. 

"Well. I may have insinuated how little Gabriel knew about Her Plans. And I may have pointed out how odd it was that Gabe there was so ah, intimate with The Prince. And, well. Here we are." 

Aziraphale looked back to the arguing duo. He shook his head laughing. 

"Chamuel. You can't keep doing things like this."

"Why not. Gabe isn't in charge anymore. Apparently he never really was. So!" Chamuel jumped up, throwing an arm over Aziraphale's shoulder and steering him to the door. "When do I get to come Earth side with you? It's been so long, we have so much to discuss!" 

"Well, God wants you there soon. But -" A sharp tug on his arm brought Aziraphale to a halt in the hall. 

"Angel." Came a low growl. A shiver ran down his spine. "Gonna need to go. Adam is about to combust wanting to tell his friends everything." Crowley let his glasses slip, flashing his eyes at Chamuel. Aziraphale smiled apologetically. 

"Of course dear. Can you collect Adam and I'll be right behind you?" Crowley looked between the two angels and grunted. 

"Oi, Adam. Time to go." Aziraphale rolled his eyes. The two walked back to the reception area, leaving Aziraphale with Chamuel. 

"I apologize about him. Ever since, well, since forever he doesn't trust many people." Chamuel waved the apology off. 

"No need to apologize. Do you have a phone? We can catch up that way until I can get to Earth." Aziraphale nodded, handing his phone over. Chamuel took it and typed his number into it. He handed the phone back over, then pulled Aziraphale into a tight hug. "I've missed you Aziraphale. I'm so sorry I didn't do more. I should have." Aziraphale hugged his friend back tightly. 

"No need to apologize. There was nothing you could do." Chamuel nodded, giving the other angel one last squeeze. They seperated, Chamuel wiping at his eyes. 

"Better let you go. Don't want your friend to get the wrong idea." He said, a small grin playing in his lips. Aziraphale laughed. 

"Oh, it's not like that. Crowley is my very best friend, but that's as far as it goes." Chamuel looked over Aziraphale's shoulder. He leaned in to the angel.

"Then he won't mind if we say goodbye like we always did, will he?" He whispered. Aziraphale shook his head. 

"Of course not." He pulled Chamuel close again, kissing both his cheeks. Chamuel smiled and returned the gesture. Aziraphale hugged him tightly once more before letting go and walking to meet Crowley and Adam. 

The demon sneered towards the other angel before grabbing Aziraphale by the hand and dragging him from the area. Aziraphale waved a hasty goodbye to Olivia, struggling to keep up with the demon's pace. They reached the escalator and Crowley continued to stomp down them. Adam jogged behind, laughing the entire way. 

"There you guys are! We were starting to worry!" Anathema called once they reached the sidewalk. 

"We had to wait for Aziraphale to say goodbye to his boyfriend." Crowley grumbled. 

"Wait, I thought, oof!" Anathema elbowed Newt in the stomach. She stole a glance at the demon sulking and gave Aziraphale a quick hug. She made a call me gesture with her hands as she drug a very confused looking Newt into the car. 

"Time to head home Adam." She said quickly. The boy nodded eagerly. 

"We have so much to talk about!" He exclaimed. He hugged both Crowley and Aziraphale and waved as they drove off in Newt's car. 

Crowley turned on his heel, stomping towards the Bentley. Aziraphale ran to catch up. Crowley flung the passenger side door open, and slammed it shut as Aziraphale hurried to climb in. The demon threw himself into the car, and peeled away from the curb. They rode to the bookshop in a tense silence. Crowley slammed on the break, coming to a screeching halt in front of the shop. Crowley sat with both hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. 

"Better be off angel." He said through clenched teeth. 

Aziraphale sighed. He'd had just enough of Crowley's antics for the day. If he wanted to act this way, then so be it. 

"Fine then. I had hoped we could speak tonight, but apparently not. When you're finished having your tantrum you know where to find me darling." 

With that he left the demon sputtering after him. He strode into the shop, closing the door and walked into the back room. He sat primly in his favorite chair and waited. 

"Five..four..three..two.." The bell rang above his front door. Aziraphale grinned, then quickly schooled his face back into a neutral position. 

"What the Heaven are you on about angel? I don't have tantrums!" Crowley shouted, stomping into the back room and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Then what am I supposed to call this?" He said, waving a hand towards the demon. 

"I. You.. it's not..ugh." Crowley stomped to the couch, flinging himself across it. Aziraphale rolled his eyes at the demon's dramatics. 

"Now, what seems to be the problem today?" Crowley groaned, throwing his glasses onto the table. 

"Don't know what you mean angel." 

"I mean you're obviously having a moment. What is it about?" 

"Not having a moment."

"You are." 

"I'm not!" Crowley threw an arm over his eyes.

"Crowley. Really." Aziraphale was becoming agitated himself. It had been a long day and all he wanted was his friend…

A soft look came across Aziraphale's face. Crowley was jealous. They'd only had each other for so long. Of course he would be jealous. Crowley had also had a very long day. Guilt ate at the angel. He should have known how affected Crowley would be by today's events. 

"Crowley." He said softly. Aziraphale got up and walked over to the demon. He kneeled beside Crowley on the floor and began stroking his hair. "Darling. I'm so sorry. I should have known today would be terribly difficult on you. Do forgive me dearest." 

Crowley lifted his arm to stare at the angel. 

"I've told you to stop apologizing to me angel." 

His soft tone broke the angel's heart. Crowley truly felt he wasn't worth the apologies. Not a simple kindness. Aziraphale wanted to take him into his arms then, lavish him with all the love he had kept back for so many years. Kiss away the fear and uncertainty. Prove to him just how worthy he was of love. 

Aziraphale sighed deeply. He may not be able to express just how deeply he cared, but he could prove how worthy of a friend the demon was. He stood and motioned for the demon to sit up. Aziraphale sat beside him, turning to throw a leg beside each of Crowley's. 

"Come here darling." The demon scooted closer until Aziraphale could wrap both arms around him. Crowley wiggled until his face was pressed into the angel's chest and Aziraphale resumed stroking his hair. They sat in silence until darkness began to fall outside. Neither worried about turning on the lights, yet the bookshop emitted a warm glow. 

Crowley finally lifted his head to look up at the angel. As always the sight of those warm amber eyes captivated Aziraphale. 

"Angel. D'you.. are you.. why've you never mentioned your friend before?" He mumbled. Aziraphale chuckled, rubbing small circles into the demon's back. 

"Chamuel is a dear friend. We were created close together, he's one of the younger Archangels. We were taught together, as much as we could be. We trained together. He was always nice to me, even when the oldest Archangels made fun of him for befriending a principality . Especially Gabriel. We were constantly playing tricks on him. We had other angels doing the same. Chamuel always thought Gabriel thought too much of himself. Then.. Then the Fall happened. And Gabriel took over when God went silent. Since I had fought in the War he couldn't toss me with everyone else, so he sent me to Earth. Put me directly under his supervision, keeping me away from the other angels." Aziraphale fought the tears threatening to spill over. He wouldn't cry over this. Not again. 

"Why? Why keep you seperate?" 

"Because I questioned his authority. We didn't want to fight. Not all of us. Not even most of us. Gabriel wanted me quiet. I had defied him since my creation. So, away I went. To be kept under his thumb." A lone tear fell. Crowley swiped it away with his thumb. Aziraphale leaned into the touch. 

"Angel none of that was right. Fucking Gabriel." 

"I know. But it led me to you darling. My very best friend. So please, be kind to Chamuel. I love you both dearly and would like for us all to be friendly." Crowley went still in his arms and Aziraphale held his breath. It was as close to an admission as he could manage. Crowley laid his head back down, and Aziraphale felt him take a deep breath. 

"Can I stay tonight? I'm too tired to drive home." He mumbled into the angel's shirt. 

Aziraphale started to rise, gently moving the demon. "Of course darling. You can take my bed -" 

"Can we just stay like this?" Crowley asked, cloning tighter to the angel. Aziraphale settled back down, grabbing a blanket from nowhere and throwing it over them.

"Of course darling." He murmured. Crowley nestled back into a comfortable position. Aziraphale closed his eyes, listening to the demon's even breathing. He was just thinking Crowley had fallen asleep when a quiet voice spoke up. 

"Could you.. could you say it again angel?" Aziraphale hummed. 

"I love you Crowley." 

"Love you too angel." 

* * *

  
  


God slammed Her head on the desk. 

"What the fuck is wrong with these two?!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far into my train wreck, congratulations! I'm hoping this is a fun story with lots of fluffy moments, but I can't promise any of that. Please watch for tags, I will update if anything seems to be careening off the cliff of this train wreck of a fic! Thank you for reading!


End file.
